Happy Birthday Naruto!
by Zammie4eva
Summary: naruto gets a surprise for his brithday! sorry for the lateness! NaruGaa and OOCness


Just a little drabble about Naruto and Gaara. Written for Naruto's birthday. Happy birthday Naru-chan! ^_^

Naruto sighed. Looking over the town in which he lived, he saw the festival being set up for that evening. It was the festival to celebrate to defeat of the Kyuubi, it was also Naruto's birthday.

Of course no one knew it was his birthday, because none of his friends knew about the Kyuubi, and even if he had told them they probably wouldn't remember.

He watched Sakura and Ino fight over who would go to the festival with Sasuke, and the Uchiha in question rolling his eyes and trying to slip away unnoticed.

Kiba was chasing Akamaru, who had a streamer in his mouth. Tenten was making Lee help her shop for kimonos, claiming it was training to understand the female mind.

Neji was walking with Hinata, who was smiling in her purple kimono, talking about some happening in the Hyuuga clan.

Shino was nowhere to be seen, but that was normal for the young Aburame. Choji and Shikamaru were on a hill, watching the clouds, eating chips and not really paying attention to anything else.

Naruto had hoped his friend Gaara would come, that by some miracle he'd learned of the date of his birth and would turn up, but of course his hope was in vain.

Naruto sat on the Hokage monument, wondering whether or not it was worth the headache to talk to Kyuubi, or if he should make the effort to go train.

The blonde Kyuubi holder closed his eyes momentarily, and when he next opened the, it was dark. He sat up, wondering when he fell asleep.

He looked down and saw the lights of the festival; there were firecrackers going off and laughter from small children as they ran around playing ninja.

He spied each one of his friends enjoying the merriment, except for Sasuke who happened to look up at the right moment to see him, and his expression was one of pleading, probably begging Naruto to get him away from his fangirls.

The whiskered boy would've laughed at his friend's predicament, and teased him about that priceless expression had it been a normal day. But it wasn't a normal day. It was his birthday.

Naruto sighed and got wearily to his feet, hauling himself to aching feet, and wandered back home, avoiding the main roads so to not run into anyone he knew.

He slipped his key in the door and opened it; totally forgetting the light was off he ran into the coat hanger painfully. He yelped in pain and rubbed his forehead, good thing he was wearing his headband.

He closed the door and took off his shoes, his headband, and his signature orange jacket, revealing a tight black T-shirt.

The kitsune stubbled his way into what he hoped was his kitchen, though in truth he wasn't feeling very hungry.

When he got to the door however, the light was switched on and a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"You have three guesses to figure out who this is, you win I get to kiss you, you lose, I still get to kiss you." Said a voice.

Naruto grinned. "Gaara let go of me so I can see." He said.

"Who said it was Gaara? No idea what you're talking about," the voice continued innocently.

"Gaaraaaa," Naruto whined. Gaara chuckled.

"Okay, okay you win, now I get to kiss you." He was spun around and soft lips pressed against his.

It was a short, hello kiss, and all too soon the lips retreated and there stood Gaara in front of Naruto.

"Hi, miss me?" Gaara said walking around Naruto into the kitchen.

"Hey, and yes I did miss you, I didn't think you'd come," Naruto said grinning sheepishly as Gaara made himself at home in Naruto's kitchen.

"Now why would I miss your birthday?" Gaara said casually as he rifled through Naruto's cupboards.

Gaara had changed a lot since he started going out with Naruto. He'd become more open and carefree, and he smiled more, but only to Naruto, maybe to Temari v=every once and a while.

"Do you have any coffee?" Gaara asked finally giving up his search.

"Top shelf, Brazilian, your favourite. (1)" Naruto said waving in the direction of the shelf in question.

Gaara nodded and began to make himself a coffee.

"Bit late for coffee isn't it?" Naruto mused leaning against the wall.

Gaara shrugged. "I haven't had any caffeinated substance for three days and I must say, I am utterly exhausted."

"That's a lot of big words in that sentence Gaara," Naruto said, obviously not understanding what Gaara had told him.

Gaara smiled gently and sat down at the table with his caffeinated substance, "I mean I haven't had coffee for three days and I'm tired Naruto," he said patiently.

"Oh, okay." Naruto smiled and went to get his ramen ready.

"Naruto, let me take you out for ramen tonight, it's your birthday after all," Gaara said stopping him.

"Really? To Ichiraku's? Gaara I love you!" Naruto shouted hugging Gaara fiercely, causing him to spill some of his coffee.

"Ah Naruto I'm losing my caffeinated goodness!" Gaara cried righting himself.

"Heh, heh oops. Sorry Gaara," Naruto said scratching the back of his in embarrassment.

Never get in between Gaara and his coffee.

Okay I know Gaara is a major OOC in this but I suck at keeping him in character gomen nasai!

**(1) I have no idea what coffee Gaara likes so I randomly made one up.**


End file.
